


Missing Marilyn

by aiwritingfic



Series: The Adventures of Kunimitsu and Marilyn, An Alternate History [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tezuka loses Marilyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Marilyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



Finally they told him to go to bed. Always a good child, Kunimitsu went, though he didn't want to. He gamely tried not to drag his feet, dressed himself as he'd been able to do since last year, and then climbed into bed, lying there unhappily staring out the window. The space beside him felt empty without his best friend.

Tezuka worried. What if she'd encountered a poacher? Marilyn was pink, but that probably made her rare. Poachers liked rare things, didn't they? Marilyn's velvet skin was soft and soothing. They'd enjoy selling her.

Or perhaps Marilyn was lost. She was only one year old, after all. That's why she was such a small dinosaur. It was Kunimitsu's duty to protect the young, and he had failed her. She was probably crying somewhere outside in the garden. Father hadn't allowed him out again, but both he and Mother promised to look for Marilyn. Kunimitsu believed them, but he felt as if he had failed his best friend.

Torturing himself with thoughts like that, Kunimitsu fell asleep with a frown on his face, and curled up onto his left side.

***

Tezuka Ayana gently smoothed the hair back from her son's forehead as she came up, dinosaur in hand. The neighbour had come over with it, apologizing for their dog's behaviour. Marilyn now smelled of softener and laundry detergent. She was still warm from the drier when Ayana tucked her into bed beside Kunimitsu.


End file.
